Second Thoughts
by wanderingmindstravelfar
Summary: (General Hux X reader) Imagine you are a technician for the First Order. Through unexpected circumstances, you develop a relationship with General Hux, but as you grow closer and witness more of his actions, you begin to question whether it can last. Set roughly during the events of The Force Awakens. Rated M for some potentially mature romance in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The day started out like any other in the tech department. Your responsibilities always varied slightly, but this morning you sit at your station, monitoring the data for various shuttles and transporters as the First Order carried out one of its standard military operations. Five-hundred troopers were being sent in to raid a Resistance base. It was a fairly straightforward mission assuming all went to plan. All you and your department had to do was track the functionality of each vessel and report any electrical or mechanical damage so that your superiors could strategize a safe and successful return for the survivors.

You were good at your job. You had a knack for recognizing patterns and making quick calculations, and you more or less enjoyed the work you did for the Order.

So here you sit, watching your screen diligently, noting each and every abnormality that occurs.

 **Power drop on shuttle 4- holding steady at 57%.**

 **Shuttle 37- offline.** You shake your head knowingly, silently saluting the fallen soldiers.

Wait, what was that?

 **Auditory interference on shuttle 9?**

Your head perks up slightly as a strange blip occurs on screen, distorting the soundwaves you'd been observing. It came and went so fast however, that you think you might've imagined it.

But just as you begin to settle back into your work, it happens again. It was subtle, but definitely atypical. You cast a quick and discrete sideways glance at your colleagues. None of them seem to have noticed anything off. Perhaps it was a technical glitch on your screen. You aren't quite sure what to make of it.

Ultimately you decide to hold off until you have something more concrete to report.

A few minutes later, someone enters the tech room with haste, their hurried footsteps sparking your curiosity. But you know better than to look up from your station unless directed.

"Captain Lang," an unfamiliar male voice calls out, sounding a bit out of breath. "Has your station picked up any strange readings in the last few minutes?" There is an implied urgency in his tone.

Your superior hesitates. _Should you say anything? Could this have something to do with the glitch you thought you'd just seen?_ "No officer, I haven't anything unusual to report. You needn't have come all the way down here. I could have just as easily confirmed this over coms."

It certainly wasn't standard protocol to relay information by word of mouth. Not unless something was going on…

"General Hux asked me to see to this in person ma'am. He fears it could be urgent."

"Well, as I said Officer, I haven't anything to report."

You can't take it any longer- your curiosity is brimming over. Abruptly, you stand at your station.

"Captain- pardon the interruption," you begin, "but I may have noticed something out of the ordinary."

"Approach, Lieutenant." She waves you over. You nod and cross the room to where your superiors are conversing.

"What did you see?"

"Well, I wasn't sure what to make of it first, but there seemed to be a glitch in the audio signal on shuttle 9. I can't explain it exactly- just that it wasn't standard interference."

The officer nods, seemingly understanding. "We observed something similar on the bridge. I'm going to need you to come with me Lieutenant."

Your eyes widen as you look to your captain for permission. "You're excused," she confirms, immediately making arrangements for another member to take over your workstation.

You follow the unnamed officer all the way to the central command deck, wandering through corridors and suffering through elevator rides in awkward but professional silence.

As the doors to the bridge slide open, you are immediately overwhelmed. There is a solemn sense of urgency unlike anything you'd ever witnessed. The crew seems to work at inhuman speeds, communicating in concise formalities and then promptly returning to their work with laser-like focus.

You'd never seen General Hux in person before- not up close. But you knew who he was as soon as you laid eyes on the back of his head. The combination of his presence, his posture, his ginger hair and of course, his uniform, simply exude confidence and authority.

Just as you are making a mental note of the uneasy feeling he gives you, the General turns around.

"Sir," his first officer addresses, "this is Lieutenant y/l/n, from the tech department. She attests to witnessing something which aligns with your earlier observations."

"Very good," Hux nods, "I'll take it from here officer." The man takes his leave and you suddenly find yourself face to face with the one and only General Hux. This is not how you imagined this day would turn out when you woke up this morning.

"Tell me what you've seen, Lieutenant."

You promptly describe the occurrence in the most technically accurate language you can manage. "In cases like this, it's most likely nothing sir, but-" you stop short, wondering whether to bother him with what was little more than a hunch.

"Yes…" Hux prompts, impatient for answers, and curious as to your line of thought.

"Well, there's a _chance_ that such readings could indicate external tampering. I- in the form of a bug, sir. It's the only explanation I can think of."

Hux stiffens, despite his already rigid posture. He thinks to himself momentarily. You can practically see the options being weighed in his head.

"Are you quite confident, Lieutenant?" he asks one last time for clarification.

"Yes sir."

"Very well. Initiate self-destruction on transporters 11 through 20," Hux instructs Lieutenant Mitaka.

Your jaw all but falls to the floor, and if it weren't for the combination of your genuine shock and your training, you might've spoken up in protest.

The General was willing to sacrifice an entire portion of his fleet based on the speculations of two people: himself and a low-ranking technician. You knew why he was doing it- that was clear enough to understand. Each of those transporters operated on the same frequency, and if the communications of one had been compromised, then the systems of the rest were also at risk. While _extremely_ unlikely, it was by all accounts _possible_ that the resistance had been able to hack into one or more of the vessels, giving them the strategic information they needed to do significant damage to the First Order. Logically, it made sense. What you couldn't believe, however, was the ease with which the General seemed to be able to make such enormous decisions.

Your mouth goes dry as you watch Lieutenant Mitaka enter a few codes and slide some levers around in preparation to carry out his orders.

"Ready sir."

Hux gazes out the window into the vastness of space. "Detonate," he utters indifferently.

A small beep emanates from the console, and that's all it takes. One man's finger pressing a button to end hundreds of lives.

You cringe internally. It wasn't that these concepts were new to you as a member of the First Order, you'd just never experienced anything like this firsthand.

It was... swift, smooth, efficient. No looking back. No regrets. Just one decision after another after another. The General was almost machine-like in that respect. It was as much off-putting as it was admirable.

You swallow hard, holding in your variety of emotions as the General turns to face you once again. His expression is hardened, and you can't help but wonder _what_ , if anything, he feels underneath that harsh exterior. Or was he simply numb to the violence at this point?

"We have a briefing at the end of the day," he states plainly. "I'd like you to be there with a report on the technicalities of what's just transpired."

This was wildly outside protocol. Low ranking lieutenants were not authorized to attend command meetings. While the General certainly had the authority to change that, you couldn't fathom why all of this was happening.

Hux can see the surprise written plainly across your face.

"I realize it's short notice," he qualifies promptly, "but I've excused you from your station and granted you clearance to the conference room. We convene at 1400 hours. Don't be late."

"Y-Yes sir," you answer, wholly overwhelmed as the General turns and begins to walk away.

You glance sideways at Lieutenant Mitaka, who seems to have resumed his work as if nothing of consequence had taken place.

You spend the duration of the afternoon collecting the data to verify your report. Going back to have another look, the audio stream definitely appeared to be corrupted. However you couldn't help but wonder whether your mind was projecting that conclusion in order to justify the loss of life that you had just witnessed as a result of the glitch.

When you're finally comfortable with the evidence, you save the report to your data pad, shove it under your arm and head up to the conference room.

All of the most highly ranking officials of the First Order were gathering around a large table. You hesitate in the doorway, and though no one seemed to notice anything off about your presence, it felt completely and utterly wrong to be there. General Hux catches your eye from across the room and discretely motions for you to join him by his side.

The meeting goes off without a hitch. You were simply asked to present the evidence, and luckily no one seemed to question it. Whether they fully understood or simply didn't care, you couldn't quite tell.

"Well done, Lieutenant," Hux compliments as the meeting ends and the crowd filters out of the room.

"Uh-" you stumble to find your words. "Thank you sir."

Hux reaches for your data pad and you hand it over without a second thought. He overrides your security system and gives your report a quick inspection.

"Much more competent than your useless colleagues, aren't you?" the General notes wryly, returning the device to your hand.

You're quite stunned by his comment, and you certainly didn't want to put down your fellow officers. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean sir. But I do my best," you add respectfully.

Hux eyes you thoughtfully, perhaps for a moment longer than was completely appropriate.

You hold his gaze, but inside you are crumbling as his blue eyes scan and assess you. You're relieved when he finally breaks the silence.

"Lieutenant, I'd like you to report to the bridge at 700 hours tomorrow."

Your mind spirals into confusion once again. Wasn't this situation settled? " _Sir_?" you question hesitantly.

"I'm having you transferred to serve as part of my team. As far as I can tell, you're the most competent technician aboard this vessel. Thank you for your commitment to the order."

Blown away by the compliment, you are rendered utterly speechless, completely ignorant of how to respond.

There's a levity in the air as Hux seems almost amused by your reaction. "You're dismissed," he announces. It's subtle, but there's a softer timbre to voice as he excuses you.

"Thank you General," is all you can manage. Clutching your data pad to your chest, you turn and walk out of the room, releasing the breath you felt as if you'd been holding in all day.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning your alarm startles you awake. You'd set it to go off earlier than usual, as you were nervous about your first day in a new position.

You still couldn't bring yourself to believe that you'd be serving directly under General Hux… on the bridge of the Finalizer! It was truly unfathomable, and the more you dwell on it, the more your anxiety from the previous day begins to creep in.

 _Breathe,_ you tell yourself confidently. _If the General believes you're qualified to do this, then you have nothing to worry about. Relax. You got this._

Glancing towards your wardrobe, you begin contemplating what to wear. Normally it was a no-brainer. Every female member of the order was given two standard-issue uniforms: one being a shirt and slacks while the other is a high-waisted, mid-length dress. You never wore the dress. It seemed unsuitable for the workplace, despite its modest design. And yet, for this new job, a part of you felt as if you might need a new identity to match the shift in the status quo. A new outfit for a new you.

It was settled then- you would wear the dress, and you would enter your new workstation with confidence. You were going to be the best damn tech officer General Hux had ever seen.

The rest of your morning routine plays out rather uneventfully. That is, until you nearly collide into your new boss. You are so deep in thought on your way to work that you fail to notice the sound of footsteps approaching. Sensing a presence at the last minute, you look up just in time to see Hux halting abruptly before you. Another few inches and you'd have run right into him. Dammit. The nerves you had worked to hard to calm come flooding back all at once.

"General!" you exclaim, startled by his presence. "I'm _so_ sorry, I should've been paying better attention."

As he often did, Hux seems to disregard the words coming out of your mouth. "Ready for your first day, Lieutenant?" he asks, brushing the awkward encounter aside.

You immediately stand a bit taller. "Absolutely sir," you reply with a small smile.

 _A smile, really?_ You silently chastise yourself. This is the general of the First Order, not some friendly sanitation officer. Maker, this was going to take some getting used to.

Hux furrows his brow at you inquisitively as he steps forward and removes a glove, placing his palm on the biometric scanner on the wall. The door to the bridge slides open, but he makes no move to enter.

"After you," Hux insists, standing to the side very gentlemanly. You feel your cheeks grow hot under his gaze as you step through the door. Suddenly your decision to wear a dress left you feeling just a tad self-conscious.

 _Why am I blushing? you wonder._ So far every encounter with the General had left you feeling more than a bit uneasy. _He's so intimidating... And incredibly difficult to read._

* * *

As with anything in life, you adapt to your new job more quickly than you could've anticipated. As the weeks go by, you fall into a routine that feels surprisingly 'normal'. You stay up later and rise earlier than usual, throwing yourself into your work like never before. You'd always been ambitious, but you suddenly feel more involved in the Order, as if you'd become part of a club you'd previously been denied entry to.

You were happier for the most part as well. Every day brought new challenges, always keeping you on your toes and pushing you to improve. You were punctual and extremely proactive- taking every opportunity to learn more and become better at your job- even if it meant staying late. Your efforts however, seem to go completely unnoticed by the one person you were trying to impress: General Hux. He'd given you this opportunity and you'd been working like crazy to prove your worth. However, his growing indifference toward you is nothing short of maddening.

And yet, there were moments on the bridge when you could swear you feel his eyes on you. Not just on your screen or your work, but actually on _you_. It was an absolutely absurd notion and you didn't dare look up to verify it, as it was surely just a product of your overactive imagination. But even so, the General's very presence continues to give you chills.

* * *

(7 weeks later)

It is ridiculously early in the morning when you are awoken by an unexpected alert on your data pad.

"Ugghhh," you moan in annoyance, dragging your unwilling body out of bed and across the room. You reach for the device to silence the alarm. Rubbing your eyes, you realize that you'd received a notification.

 **'Please report to the medical ward at 0630 for a routine examination.'**

 _Arggg, why today?!_ You scream internally, desperately craving more sleep. With a huff of disgust, you trudge into the refresher and begin getting ready for the day.

You have an immense dislike for medical exams- even routine checkups- so your heart beats fast as you sit on the small, sterile bed awaiting the results of your lab work.

 _Why is this taking so long?_ You wonder impatiently, anxious to get to your work.

"Are you under a great deal of stress Lieutenant?" the doctor asks of you suddenly.

Caught off-guard, it takes you a moment to respond. "Umm no, not particularly. I mean, I started a new job recently, but I'm getting along fine. I-is anything wrong?"

The doctor scrunches her nose in contemplation. "Your blood pressure is unusually high for someone your age, and melatonin levels seem to indicate irregular circadian rhythms. Have you been sleeping alright?"

You hesitate. "I've been getting by on a couple less hours than usual…" you admit in a small voice. "But I'm adapting!" you interject reassuringly.

The doctor gives you a skeptical glance. "Lieutenant, your physical and emotional health are of the upmost importance to the Order. Now, I can understand the pressure that you must be under, especially given your recent promotion. But in your own best interest, I'd like to follow up on this in two weeks' time. Please take care of yourself."

"Thank you, doctor. I will."

 _Dammit,_ you curse under your breath as you make your way to your workstation. _Just one more thing to worry about._

By mid-afternoon, your eyelids are growing heavy from lack of sleep and the monotony of staring at your screen.

"Where is Lieutenant Mitaka?!" you hear Hux's impatient voice ring in the background, pulling you out of your momentary slump.

"He was summoned by Commander Ren, sir," the first officer explains.

"Mmm," Hux muses irritably. "I need someone to go down and get yesterday's specs from engineering. The data in the report I received this morning is corrupted."

"I can do it, General," you volunteer enthusiastically, overhearing the conversation.

Hux doesn't so much as glance in your direction before responding indifferently. "That won't be necessary Lieutenant."

Your jaw instantly tenses in resentment. What is his problem? Does he really not trust me with such a simple task?

"In fact, Miss y/l/n, may I see you in my office?"

 _Shit._ Your entire body goes rigid. "Yes sir," you reply mechanically, pushing in your chair. The General mutters something to his assistant before turning on his heels and motioning with his head for you to follow. _What the hell is happening? I haven't done anything wrong… why does he want to see me?!_

"Close the door behind you," he orders as you step into the room. It was a moderately sized space with a large black desk and a couple chairs and monitors. He kept it very tidy of course. But then again, why did you care?

"Do you know why you're here?"

"I can't say that I do, sir…" you reply earnestly.

Hux pulls something up on his screen. "I received a message from medical this morning..."

 _Kriff, what had that stupid doctor done?_

"Sir, I-"

"Are you overwhelmed by this new job, lieutenant?"

"No, General, as I told the doctor this morning, it's been an adjustment, but I'm fine. I've never been better."

"These test results say otherwise. I can't have my team functioning at anything less than 100%, is that understood?"

"Sir, I-"

"I'm placing you on sick leave for the next three days," Hux interrupts abruptly.

Your jaw falls open in shock. "With all due respect sir, we are on the brink of all-out war. My work has never been more important!"

"You will do as you are told."

You should've simply said 'yes sir' and walked out of the room like you had been trained to do. But for some reason, in that moment, you lose all self-control.

Hands balled into fists, you simply cannot hold your tongue any longer. "Why do you treat me like this!?" you exclaim accusingly. The bitterness of your tone hangs in the air like daggers and Hux is more than taken aback by your outburst.

" _Excuse me?_ " he retorts, unable to hide the surprise and anger in his voice.

There was no going back now- you'd already spoken out of turn. "You treat me differently than the others!" you insist with fervor, stepping towards the general confidently. "Mitaka or anyone else on that bridge could be falling over in their chairs dying and you wouldn't so much as blink an eye. And yet, you treat me like some fragile, incompetent fool who can't be trusted to see her job through!"

"Lieut-" Hux tries to interrupt, but you're so busy spewing your thoughts that you continue to talk over him.

"Don't think I haven't noticed the way you _order_ the others around whereas you _ask_ me to do things. Maybe because you don't believe that I _can_ , despite the fact that I have worked overtime and taken on every extraneous task I possibly can to impress you- to show you that I'm capable, but it's never enough! Nothing is ever enough for you!"

"LIEUTENANT!" Hux shouts, stepping forward and seizing your wrists abruptly to get your attention.

You finally stop for breath, and as the realization of your actions begins to sink in, so does the regret. _This is it_. You are stunned and practically quaking in fear just imagining the consequences for your insubordination. You'd be lucky if he didn't have you executed for your behavior, let alone demoted or locked up.

The general releases his grip on your hands and the two of you remain in a contemplative silence for half a minute or so. Hux quietly observes you as your temper and breathing return to normal. Tears threaten to fall from your eyes as your gaze trails down to the floor in shame.

"General, I'm so sorr-"

"Silence." Hux orders. "Not another word out of you. You've said quite enough."


	3. Chapter 3

A thousand apologies accumulate on the tip of your tongue, but you know better than to disregard the General's word ever again.

You can tell the man standing before you is exercising extreme control as he contemplates a course of action.

"Leave," Hux finally states simply. "I can't think with you here."

 _Alright, that isn't what you were expecting…_

Certainly the confusion must've been evident in your face.

"Get out!" Hux shouts again when you hesitate.

In a combination of fear and humiliation, you scuttle out of the office as fast as your legs will carry you, and you don't stop until you reach the comfort of your own room. Slumping against the door with a defeated sigh, hot tears immediately spill over your cheeks.

 _What had you done?_ Somehow your world had crumbled apart as quickly as it had come together not so long ago. _How in the stars had you made such a mess of things?_

As the hours tick by, you slowly regain a degree of clarity. You lie in bed, desperately willing the blackness to consume you and allow you to sleep. But it seemed fortune was not on your side this evening. As the events of the day play on loop in your mind, you eventually reach for your data pad with the intention of typing a formal apology to the General. It was the least you could do to show him that you weren't completely off the rails. After three failed attempts, you are about to give up when the device in your hands suddenly buzzes with a new message.

Oh maker, it's from him. A bit late for formal communications isn't it? Though you suppose your complete disregard of the rules this afternoon warranted some flexibility.

 **Lieutenant,**  
 **I stand by my earlier decision. You are to take three days off. THAT'S AN ORDER. Report back to my office first thing when you return.**  
 **-General Armitage Hux**

 _Armitage_. You can't help but smile in the midst of your emotional turmoil. You didn't know what you'd expected his name to be, but it certainly wasn't Armitage. With a sigh of relief, you toss the data pad down and lean back, soon falling into a much needed sleep.

* * *

The three days pass rather quickly, and you weren't looking forward to confronting Hux. However, with nothing left to lose, you somehow miraculously will yourself out of bed, into uniform and all the way up to the bridge.

You're surprised to find that your security clearance hadn't been revoked. At least, not yet.

Luckily the General doesn't seem to have any other meetings this morning, as he calls you into his office right away.

You step inside the room completely deflated. It takes a ridiculous amount of effort just to stand with your shoulders square and attentive. You were truly humiliated to be in his presence again.

"Sir, if I may-" your voice is small and even, asking for permission to speak. Much to your surprise, the General nods his approval. "I realize it likely makes no difference at this point- but I would just like to say that I am deeply ashamed of my behavior the other day. It was vastly inappropriate and I apologize. It will never happen again."

"You're right." Hux replies quickly, walking around to the front of his desk, which he proceeded to lean on and cross his arms.

 _Of course_. "Because I'm fired..." you finish knowingly.

"No," the General counters, much to your surprise. "You're right about the way I treat you. It isn't fair to you or your colleagues. There's no room for inequality in the workplace, and that's on me."

Your eyes go wide at his remarks. _Is Hux really pinning this on himself? That is… wildly out of character._

"No sir, really. I overreacted. It's nothing."

"It's _not_ nothing-" Hux insists with urgency, once again leaving you puzzled.

You furrow your brow, trying to understand as he takes a couple of steps forward and pauses right before you, standing half a head taller, though it feels as if the shadow of a giant is being projected over you.

"The truth is lieutenant," he remarks in a soft voice. "I've grown quite fond of you as of late."

The galaxy seems to stand still and fall silent all around you as his unexpected words echo in the air. You find yourself unable to breathe- unable to speak- and unable to hold his gaze as your mind does its best to process this new information.

" _Ah_ -" you hadn't meant to say anything, but the dumbfounded squeak escapes your lips regardless.

"I apologize if this has seeped into my work and offended you in any way. It was not my intention," Hux assures you. "In any case, I'm willing to overlook your little episode the other day in the hopes that we can move past this."

 _Move past this?! Is he kidding? Umm… you still hadn't processed whatever 'this' was._

Hux notices as your expression changes from one of confusion to one of concern.

"What's the matter lieutenant?"

"I- it's just… I don't know if we can sir- _move past this_ , that is."

"And why is that?"

You bite your lip in nervous anticipation of your own answer. It may not have been the right thing to say, but you were so far past formality at this point that it really didn't matter. The truth couldn't do any more damage than your big mouth already had.

"Because," you posit sheepishly, unable to look him in the eye. "I've grown quite fond of you too... _Armitage_." You sneak a shy glance up at the General through your lashes and you can see his body stiffen as you speak his name.

 _Kriff, did those words really just come out of your mouth!? Take it back, take it back!_

"Which is why I think you should have me transferred out of your command unit," you tack on with haste.

Hux's usually stoic face contorts into a mixture of genuine confusion and disappointment. He blinks several times, uncomprehending.

"You want me to demote you?" He clarifies, clearly stunned by your reaction.

You swallow uneasily. _Of course you didn't want that. But it was the right thing to do given the circumstances, wasn't it?_

"I think it's best," you admit, with a slight strain to your voice.

The General's expression softens, but the fervency behind his eyes never fades, and it was beginning to take your breath away.

"It's ultimately up to you sir, but I should get back to work in the meantime…" You remain locked in one another's gaze and when you can no longer take the tension in the air, you abruptly turn to leave.

"Wait!" Hux interjects- an unexpected desperation in his voice.

You pause with your hand hovering over the security panel on the door.

"My quarters, 1800 hours?"

Completely taken aback by his proposition, you couldn't be more thankful that you're facing the opposite direction. That way, at least he couldn't see your eyes as they nearly leap out of your skull and your jaw as it hangs open in surprise.

 _I- Did he? What?!_ You have absolutely no idea how to respond.

Hux senses your discomfort, fearing the insinuation you may have read into his words.

"We have much to discuss," he clarifies- the usual formality creeping back into his tone. The way he could turn it on and off like the flip of a switch sent chills down your spine.

"Alright," you hesitantly agree in a small voice.

"Very well then, I'll see you tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

"General," you greet with a respectful nod as the door to his chambers slides open with an electronic hiss.

"Lieutenant," Hux acknowledges you with relief. "You came…"

He stands to the side, inaudibly inviting you in. Against your better judgement, you oblige, stepping inside.

"I told you I would," you remind him calmly as you observe his living space with discretion. It's much more spacious than anything an ordinary employee of the Order could ever hope for. You find yourself surrounded by minimally decorated sleek, black surfaces everywhere you look.

"Yes well, I thought you might have changed your mind after we spoke earlier."

Your eyes flicker up to meet his as you brush a stand of stray hair behind your ear. "Why would you think that?" you ask curiously.

"Because you're a rational woman, a loyal member of the First Order…" he pauses. "And because I can tell you're as uncomfortable with this as I am."

A small, shy smile creeps onto your face, verifying his presumptions. The General is a very intuitive man.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Hux asks, methodically removing his gloves as he pours a glass of Corellian Brandy.

You weren't in the habit of consuming alcohol of any kind, but with the unusual level of anxiety building up inside you, you accept without a second thought. "Yes, _please_." You would need the liquid courage in order to get through the night.

The General makes his way over to you, placing a small glass in your hand, his eyes never trailing from your face.

"Thank you," you reply shyly, your voice almost inaudible.

"You're quite welcome. Please, _sit_ Lieutenant. We really do need to talk."

You nod in agreement as you take a seat on one end of his black, leather couch.

General Hux claims the chair situated just a few feet at your diagonal. He sips his brandy and swirls the glass in a solemn moment of contemplation.

"Did you mean what you said earlier today?"

"A-about what, sir?"

"About wanting me to transfer you out of my division?" he retorts quickly.

 _Oh thank god_ , you think to yourself, dodging a bullet for the time being. "Truthfully General, I'm very happy with my job, I just-"

"Then why would you ask me to demote you?" he insists, sounding almost offended. You can't help but feel as if this is more of an interrogation than a conversation.

"Well given the _situation_ , it just seems like the most appropriate course of action…" you answer honestly.

General Hux leans forward and places his glass on the coffee table before him with a small _clink_.

"And I can only assume that the 'situation' to which you are referring has to do with my confession earlier today?"

Your cast your eyes downward into your glass. "Yes sir," you admit sheepishly.

"And did you not admit to reciprocating those feelings, Lieutenant?"

"I did, sir. That is, I-I do..."

"And yet your solution is to abandon your post? To run away from the problem?" he articulates accusingly.

Why did he insist on pouring salt in open wounds? "I didn't come here to be interrogated!" you reply defensively, standing up as a display of your rapidly waning cooperation.

When Hux doesn't respond, you turn and head for the door.

"It's no use, Lieutenant," Hux calls after you matter-of-factly. "The door is locked from the inside. Unless you have my fingerprint handy, you're not going anywhere."

A sick feeling rises in your stomach as you realize just how much control this man has over you. With a set jaw, you turn around to face him once again. Hux rises from the chair across the room and slowly makes his way over to you.

"What do want from me?" you ask with a frustrated shrug.

"I want to know why you think so little of yourself that you would give up a high-ranking position so easily. You take pride in your work- I know you do. You needn't the validation of anyone else to know that you're good at your job. And despite what you may think, I notice everything that happens aboard this vessel. Whether or not I choose to acknowledge it is another matter entirely."

"So you ignore me because you _respect_ me?"

"I have chosen to disregard your accomplishments publicly because to observe them as frequently as I would like would be an inappropriate exhibition of favoritism. I _care for you_ , Lieutenant. I thought I made that readily apparent this morning."

"Please stop…" you beg tiredly, losing patience.

"Stop what?"

"Calling me 'Lieutenant'," you clarify in annoyance. "We're not on duty and I don't need a constant reminder of my inferior rank!"

The General is quite aback by your request. He observes you carefully.

"Very well, y/n." The softness with which he utters your name causes you to all but melt inside. _Shit, that was a terrible idea_ , you think to yourself. Now things just felt even more personal.

"I respect your diligent observation of First Order regulations regarding fraternization amongst colleagues, but your request for transfer is, respectfully, _denied_."

"And anyway, your departmental position is completely irrelevant. As long as you are a member of the First Order, I will always be your superior officer and a relationship of any kind will, _technically_ , be off-limits.

He stands so close now that you can't help but let your gaze wander over his visage as he speaks. From his ginger hair to soft pink lips… you all but lose yourself in a daydream until his frank words bring you back to reality.

"Then why are we even discussing this? What's the _point_?!" you cry impatiently. You'd be lying if you said your heart wasn't aching in frustration.

Hux ignores you as he sometimes did, seemingly distracted as he brushes a strand of hair behind your ear. His fingertips graze the surface of your skin for the first time and your pulse skyrockets at the unexpected contact. You remain silent as the General continues to study your features quietly.

"So... what do we do now?" you inquire meekly. As a military strategist, Hux surely must have a plan. He was able to decide the fate of his soldiers in the blink of an eye, and yet something so simple- so human- seemed to throw him for a loop.

"The right thing- the proper thing- the professional thing-" Hux states coolly, "would be to forget that any of this has happened and go on about our lives unchanged."

Your heart sinks. It was silly for you to have indulged in such a fantasy. Of course nothing could come of it.

"Or…" the General posits hesitantly. The backs of his fingers trail down the side of your face until he finally takes your chin between two fingers. "We can proceed with great discretion."

There's a mischievousness in his expression that causes your insides to twist and tighten at the suggestion. And the intensity in his eyes certainly doesn't help the matter.

You swallow uneasily as you find yourself suddenly having to remind your body of how to breathe. _Inhale. Exhale_.

Hux leans in. "Can I trust you to be discrete, y/n?" he whispers huskily in your ear. You shiver as his breath dances across your skin, his hands slowly working their way around your waist until he is holding you in his arms completely. Possesively. _Kriff, you would love nothing more than to stay here, in his embrace, forever_.

"Yes sir," you reply breathily.


	5. Chapter 5

Your word is all the verification Hux needs before taking your face in his hands and pressing his lips firmly against yours.

You'd never been as overwhelmed in all your life as you are in this very moment. The universe seems to all but come to a stop as you stand there, utterly paralyzed. Rational thought slowly slips away. There is just you and Hux. Your hands hesitantly slip between your bodies and come to rest upon his chest. Your fingertips absentmindedly trace the insignia on his uniform.

It is comforting somehow, to feel his heartbeat… his breathing… it made him seem more human and less like 'The General'- the emotionless abstraction that people associated with the First Order. And yet, even as Hux swipes his tongue lithely across your bottom lip, you find yourself afraid to move. Afraid to react. Afraid to do anything. But, you want this! _Oh stars, do you want this!_

The General finally breaks the kiss, but doesn't pull away. His breathing is ragged as he leans his forehead against yours. "I'd be lying if I didn't admit that your reluctance brings me a certain level of satisfaction. You've been trained well, after all," he remarks with a distinct smugness. "I know you're scared, lieutenant; but you have nothing to fear." His hand brushes over your head, smoothing your hair comfortingly. "You're very good at following orders, so I'm going to make this easy for you…"

He pauses and the silence in the air is electric.

"Kiss me," Hux demands softly, his mouth hovering eagerly above your own.

A ripple of intense desire pulses through you as the two simple words fall from his mouth. He was right though- that was all the prompting you needed.

Snaking your arm around the General's neck, you stand on your tiptoes, pulling him down into you as your lips crash together once again. Unlike the first kiss, which had been soft and slow and very one-sided, this one is mutually passionate. You can each feel the longing within one another- never wanting to stop- never wanting to let go.

You can't help but wonder if Hux had ever been with a woman before. If the rumors were true, then military life was all he had ever known, which didn't leave much room for romance. Before your thoughts can drift any further however, you feel a force pushing against you- urging you backwards until you hit the wall, gasping for breath.

Hux pins you between his arms, leaving your mouth as he begins placing a series of soft, open-mouth kisses along your neck. Your eyes snap shut as you grin giddily, biting your bottom lip in embarrassment. It was all you could do to keep from melting into a puddle on the floor, because it all still felt too odd- too surreal to be true.

"I-" you do your best to study your breathing so that you can speak, but to no avail. You are too far gone to form a cohesive thought.

Just as you begin to surrender yourself completely to the moment, a sharp, distinct beeping rings out from across the room, bringing you both back to reality.

You haphazardly grasp the General's collar, steadying yourself in fear that you might fall over from lightheadedness. "Damn," Hux curses under his breath. "That'll be Phasma." You tentatively release your grip on him and let him slip away to check the communiqué.

Studying the General as he walks away, you suddenly feel very small and insignificant again. The man literally had an army to lead. A ship to command. And here you are, in his chambers, going against the strict rules and regulations of the First Order and taking up his precious time to… what? Fulfill some fleeting fantasy? Amidst the adrenaline, you can't help but feel the slightest pang of regret. Maybe this is all a huge mistake. Nothing could ever really come of this relationship. Eventually the exhilaration of stolen kisses behind closed doors would wear off and you would be left with nothing but emptiness and longing. In the end, he would still just be your boss. It was all he ever _could_ be to you.

 _Kriff,_ what had you gotten yourself into?

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I have some business to attend to," Hux apologizes from across the room as he smooths the front of his uniform.

You nod in understanding, but the General immediately notices the change in your demeanor. "Are you alright?" he asks with concern as he quickly pulls on his gloves.

"Fine," you assure him with the most convincing smile you can muster. "Just tired I guess."

"Well then," Hux places himself squarely before you. "Go and get some sleep," he instructs, taking your chin firmly between his thumb and forefinger. "Goodnight y/n," he says, placing a chaste kiss on your forehead.

It's a surprisingly sweet gesture coming from such a stringent man. You try not to read too much into it though.

Hux glances at the surveillance feed of the hallway on the monitor beside the door. "All clear," he announces informatively as he overrides the security system. The door slides open. "Ladies first," he insists. "I'll follow in a minute or so."

"Goodnight sir," you bit farewell, regaining your usual formality as you turn to leave. Is this how it was going to be from now on? It seemed that 'acting' would now be added to your list job requirements.


	6. Chapter 6

_It must've been a dream._ Your first thought upon waking the following morning is one of denial. Surely your memories of the previous evening could not be real. General Hux would never encourage such illicit behavior. And yet the feeling of his lips upon yours ghosts over you with a thrilling yet haunting sensation.

You blush at the mere thought of it, embarrassed but not quite remorseful for letting things go as far as they did. Still, this is heavily uncharted territory. You'd always been a model employee- an exemplary follower of First Order protocol. You can't help but feel a bit guilty- even if the General himself had encouraged your questionable conduct. He is still your superior, and the thought of working under his watchful eye each and every day is now all the more nerve-wracking.

 _This is ridiculous,_ you scold yourself for being so juvenile. You are both mature, adult professionals, and today will be no different than any other day on the job.

 _Then why do I feel like hiding away from the rest of the galaxy?_ A small voice pines in the back of your mind.

Not allowing yourself to dwell on the situation any further, you swiftly grab some clean clothes before heading into the refresher to prepare for the day ahead.

It's still early when you step onto the bridge an hour later.

"Good morning y/n," Mitaka greets you with a friendly smile. You find that he is one of the most consistent sources of kindness aboard the entire vessel, and certainly the most pleasant soul within the entirety of the General's command unit. The others more or less ignored one another unless instructed to interact.

"Good morning Dopheld," you retort with ease. "How are you?" It isn't often that the two of you make small talk, but seeing as you both have a bit of time to kill before your respective shifts, his presence is a welcome distraction from your lingering anxieties.

"Quite well, and yourself?"

"I'm doing alright, thank you." Mitaka's attention is drawn away from you as you speak and he stiffens noticeably as someone enters the room behind you. _Hux,_ you sigh knowingly, nearly rolling your eyes. He seems to have the same bone-chilling, mind-numbing effect on everyone, regardless of rank, gender or level of attraction.

"I'm glad to hear that, Miss y/l/n," Mitaka responds, resuming an air of professionalism in front of your boss. "Hello General," he adds out of courtesy, as the man approaches.

"Mitaka," Hux acknowledges him coldly with a small nod. The lieutenant promptly excuses himself and scurries off toward the command center as the General's eyes shift to you.

"Good morning Sir." You address him with confidence, not waiting for a reply before brushing past him on your way to your workstation.

"Good morning lieutenant," he mutters out of formality after a brief, contemplative pause.

You can't help but smile wickedly to yourself, wondering how your nonchalance would affect him. Taking a seat, you fire up your monitor without looking back.

Footsteps follow soon after as your colleagues begin filtering in one by one.

You're surprised at the ease with which you're able to get through the day without distraction. Your work is almost therapeutic in its familiarity. So much so that you don't realize the workday is over until ten minutes past the end of your shift. You quickly copy your files onto a small drive before making your way to the General's office. _Don't overthink this. Act natural,_ you remind yourself as you tap on the door.

"Come in," his familiar, detached voice beckons. Hux is reading something on his data pad intently as you enter the room. His eyes flicker up toward you briefly, as if gauging the importance of his unknown visitor. "Oh, lieutenant," there's a small but undeniable sense of relief in his tone. "What can I do for you?"

"I uh- I have my daily report, sir. Sorry it's a bit late," you apologize, hoping he wouldn't mind.

"That's fine. Leave it on my desk," Hux mutters distractedly as he hits a series of buttons on his data pad, presumably sending off a message of some kind before setting the device down.

You step forward, depositing the drive on the piece of furniture before turning to leave.

"Ahem-" Hux clears his throat to get your attention. You stop cold, spinning around to find him now completely focused on you.

"I can't help but notice the change in uniform Lieutenant," the General notes astutely, his eyes giving you a quick once-over.

 _Kriff._ Of course he would catch that. In an irrational attempt to hide your newly-discovered affections, you'd opted to wear the standard issue shirt and pants rather than the dress for the first time since starting this new position.

"Not on account of _recent interactions_ , I hope." His knowing gaze hits you like a blaster bolt to your chest, causing you to blush slightly as he approaches.

"I don't know sir," you mutter with a guilty smile. "Can you blame me for feeling as if I have something to hide?" Surely he must be struggling with your complete disregard for protocol as well.

Hux considers your response for a moment before replying. "Concealing our circumstance from The Order is one thing- but I hope you don't feel you have to shroud yourself from me."

The General reaches out and brushes the backs of his gloved fingers across your cheek casually, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

You shiver, pulling away slightly at the unexpected contact.

Hux furrows his brow.

"Do I make you nervous, lieutenant?"

Your jaw hitches as you swallow, looking down. "Umm… A little sir, if I'm being completely honest."

"And why is that?"

Oh maker, why must he press the matter further?! Can't he see how uncomfortable this is? "I don't know," you blush naively, trying to avoid the question.

Hux's unrelenting stare informs you that you are not off the hook.

You sigh, choosing your words carefully. "Alright, you have… an _intensity_ about you that can be… intimidating," you admit. "But in an admirable way." You finish with a smile as you catch his eye.

"You admire me?" he inquires with a proud smirk as he winds an arm around your waist, pulling you close.

"I thought that was rather obvious."

"Yes, well, it's still nice to hear to say it."

"You're insufferable," you declare, playfully nudging his chest.

"I've been called worse."

"Oh I don't doubt it, General," you laugh, knowing full well how others referred to him behind his back.

"Hux, please. You can call me Hux," he clarifies, "I know this is unconventional, lieutenant... but there's no need for you to be quite so uptight when we're alone." His fingers trace your jawline lightly. "When you're off duty I want you to be… _comfortable_ around me."

You nod in agreement. "I want that too. I think it'll just take a little getting used to," you assure him.

The two of you stand there for a time, unmoving in one another's arms. It's strange, being so close to the General, and you can't help but notice the pinked freckles strewn across his cheeks.

"I should go," you finally break the silence, remembering the multitude of chores waiting for you after dinner.

"Because you want to or because you feel you have to?"

You tilt your head in slight disappointment. "I think you know the answer, sir. _Hux_ ," you correct as an afterthought, still testing the name on your tongue.

Hux slowly releases his grip on your waist. He doesn't kiss you, sensing that you need more time to process this newly-formed dynamic. And deep down, the General knows he needs to establish some boundaries early on. You were in his office for maker's sake. Somebody could catch you if you weren't careful.

"Very well. Until tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

You leave the General's office in a bit of a daze; the hint of a smile still playing on your lips as the electronic door slides shut. Despite any reservations you have- and there are many- the man's very existence makes you… well, _happy_.

You whirl around energetically, accidentally knocking into something, or rather, someone. Your data pad flies out of your hands and tumbles onto the floor with a sharp echo, followed by many smaller clashes and rustling as the contents of a garbage bag litter the ground.

"Oh kriff, I'm so sorry!" You exclaim, turning to find a bewildered trooper standing behind you. The Stormtroopers are a mixed bunch. Many of them find confidence in their anonymity, bullying anyone who isn't their direct superior. Luckily for you, this particular sanitation worker is quite agreeable.

"No, no- it's entirely my fault miss," the trooper insists, bending over to retrieve your device first and foremost. "I should've been paying better attention."

 _That's kind of him_ , you think to yourself, considering the mess you'd just made.

"No really, I was distracted," you admit with an embarrassed smile, pushing your hair behind your ear as you reach out to accept your data pad gratefully.

The trooper nods from behind his white helmet. "Understandable, considering where you're coming from," he notes, motioning towards the door to the General's office. "General Hux has a way of getting in your head, am I right?"

"Yeah," you laugh off in agreement, thinking _you have no idea_. "Here, let me help," you offer, crouching down to help the man clean up the mess you'd caused. It isn't exactly practical or polite to expect him to get on his hands and knees in that ridiculous armor. Luckily the trash bag had been mostly full of crumpled paper and empty cups.

You grab at the debris, hastily shoving each piece back into the plastic sack from whence it came and promptly knot it closed.

"Again, I'm really sorry," you apologize uncomfortably, rising from the ground and handing over the bag of garbage.

"Really, it's nothing. No harm done miss… uh?" The trooper realizes he doesn't know what to call you.

"Y/L/N," you fill him in with a warm smile. "Lieutenant Y/L/N. And you are?"

"FN-2187."

"I've seen you around," you reply softly. "Or at least, I _think_ I have. It's hard to tell sometimes when you're all outfitted the same…"

FN chuckles at your honesty. "Where are you headed?" he inquires. "If you don't mind my asking."

"Not at all. Umm, I guess to the mess hall- for dinner," you decide on the spot, realizing just how hungry you are after a full day of work.

"Me too. Just finished up my shift. Do you mind if I join you?" he asks hopefully.

"I'd like that," you reply with a friendly grin. Ever since being transferred to a different part of the ship, you generally ate alone. It might be nice to have some company for once. Plus, you know that you desperately need to divert your thoughts away from General Hux. Your boss is inadvertently consuming every waking minute of your life. That can't be healthy.

* * *

You absolutely detest the dining commons. It's a large space, always packed with people, regardless of the time of day, and the incessant chatter of hundreds of voices at once drives you absolutely crazy. You much prefer the peace and solitude of your own private quarters, which is why you generally eat quickly and leave.

Today is different however.

FN-2187 deposits his bags of waste in a proper receptacle before removing his helmet and shoving it under his arm. The mess hall is one of the only public areas where troopers are allowed to deviate from full uniform. The young man underneath smiles at you. He has dark skin and kind eyes.

The two of you get your food, find a table and chat about work for awhile before parting ways. You make sure to thank him for his company, hoping this might lead to a friendship of sorts.

* * *

On your way to the bridge the following morning, you're surprised to find Hux in talks with the notorious Commander Ren just outside his office.

Standing tall with his hands behind his back, perfectly composed as ever, the average person would never guess that Hux is upset. And yet even from a distance, you can sense his disgust as they converse. It's no secret amongst members of the Order that the two men who work so closely together do not get along. You avert your eyes as best you can as you pass by, out of respect. However you can't help but catch a brief snippet of their conversation.

"Dammit Ren, your lack of self-control is absolutely _unacceptable_!" the General exclaims in a stern but understated voice.

"Perhaps if your staff were halfway competent in their duties, this wouldn't happen so frequently…" the Knight counters, clearly indifferent.

You smile discretely because can almost picture Hux's irritable expression in your mind's eye as you step through the door, leaving the men behind.

"Don't-"

The door to the bridge slides shut then, cutting Hux off abruptly. _I wonder what they're talking about…_

You log into your station and begin making some headway on your day's work.

Hux finally enters the bridge forty minutes late, rubbing his head in exasperation. He looks exhausted. You catch yourself staring for a bit too long and promptly turn your attention back to your screen.

As the General makes his rounds, you feel the tickle of gloved fingertips graze over the back of your neck like a whisper. You immediately sit up straighter in your chair- jolted by the unexpected contact. You wonder whether it had been his intention to correct your posture or simply to torment you.

He continues to walk past your station, eyes forward with a blank expression on his face. _Damn him and his unwavering composure_. What a tease.

Captain Phasma arrives on the bridge some hours later in the day. "General, this is highly inefficient," you hear her say with slight irritation.

"Well, we have Ren to thank for that," Hux retorts. You can practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"Can't you find a replacement?"

"I filed the paperwork this morning. Recruitment says it will take two or three days to clear anyone through the proper channels."

"And in the meantime?"

There's no verbal response from Hux and you are suddenly made very aware of your eavesdropping.

"Lieutenant Y/L/N," the General calls out unexpectedly. You rise from your seat and stand at attention.

"Yes sir?"

"A word in my office, if you would." He doesn't wait for your response. Without hesitation, you hastily follow Hux and Phasma out of the room.

"Have I done something wrong, sir?" you ask curiously when the three of you are alone.

"No lieutenant, quite the contrary," Hux replies, giving you a strange, inquisitive glance. "Why is that always your first assumption?"

You start to shrug and remember that Phasma is in the room. _Keep it formal_. "My apologies General. I only hoped I hadn't disappointed you in any way."

Hux stares straight into your soul with a hardened gaze. Never, his eyes seem to say. Maker, he made you weak in the knees. Focus, you remind yourself sternly.

"Miss Y/L/N, the reason I've called you here is because I wanted to know if you would you consider acting as my assistant for the next couple of days until I can find a replacement. Lieutenant Jones is… _no longer available_."

He and Phasma exchange a knowing glance, making his proposal all the more ominous. Given the exchange you'd heard this morning, you are unable to shake the feeling that Lieutenant Jones had met his end at the will of Kylo Ren's lightsaber.

"I, uh-" you stumble over your words, realizing you hadn't yet provided a response.

"It's as straightforward as it sounds, lieutenant," General Hux clarifies. "If you're uncomfortable with the idea, then I'll find someone else, but… I really do need someone I can _trust_." His emphasis on that last word doesn't go unnoticed.

"Of course sir, I'd be happy to," you agree easily.

"Very well then, it's settled," Hux announces dryly. "My assistant will be in touch shortly, Captain." Phasma nods in agreement before taking her leave, clearly pleased with the swift solution.

The General sighs, clenching his fist and rolling his neck in discomfort.

"Permission to speak freely?" you ask upon being left alone.

"Granted," Hux responds without a second thought.

"Are you okay, sir?" His eyes dart up to meet yours abruptly at the inquiry. "You seem… _tense_."

"I'm fine Lieutenant, I assure you. It's just…"

"Commander Ren?" you fill in with a strategic guess.

Hux gives you a single, sharp nod of annoyance, confirming your suspicions. You can see the tightness in his jaw.

"Phasma and I were up late working out a military strategy and the last thing I needed this morning was to deal with that fu-" he catches himself and takes a calming breath as he clears his throat. "The commander is very high maintenance," he finishes alternatively.

You almost smile at his near slip-up. The General never loses his cool. Not openly at least. Instead you just nod in sympathetic understanding.

"Should I be worried?" you ask in regards to your own safety. If you'd deduced anything from today's events, it's that the commander seems to have made a hobby of dispatching the General's employees.

"What?" Hux retorts distractedly, glancing down at some paperwork on his desk.

You tilt your head with a knowing look. _Come on, give me some credit_ , you think, as if willing him to read your mind.

"Oh," Hux remarks, realizing that you've more than grasped onto the real situation. "No. Ren won't lay a hand on you, I'll see to that. But as I said, this is temporary. Just until the end of the week. I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't desperate. I know you don't like me calling you out in any way."

"In this particular instance, I don't mind," you assure him with an intentionally flirtatious smile. "Now, what can I do to assist you?"


	8. Chapter 8

General Hux has no set working hours. He stays in his office as long as he is needed and remains on call at all times. Your respect for him only increases as you witness his dedication firsthand.

Acting as the General's assistant is very different from your usual desk job. It requires you to be on your feet, at his side, running errands and relaying messages constantly. It's simple enough work, but very fast-paced, and you find yourself inordinately drained by the end of the day.

It's 7:00- two hours past the end of your normal shift. You are sitting in a chair in the General's office, tapping away on your data pad as you finish a couple of assignments. You haven't been able to bring yourself to ask how long he expects you to stay.

Your gaze wanders discretely over to Hux as you wait for some data to process. He's at his desk, fully engrossed in whatever report he's reading. The same, stern but thoughtful expression graces his face as always, and you can't help but wonder whether it's out of habit at this point. Your eyes wander over him, making note of the way the light hits his ginger hair, causing it to nearly glow in some places. And his freckles- the way they pepper his face makes him look younger than he is, you think.

A small beep suddenly interrupts your train of thought, alerting you to the fact that your data had been successfully uploaded. You tap a few buttons, sending the information off to Captain Phasma as you'd been instructed.

You turn your attention back to the General, softly clearing your throat. "Umm, sir?" you interrupt timidly.

"Yes?" he replies without looking up.

"The daily reports have been logged and sent off as you asked, and your schedule for tomorrow is updated."

"Very good, lieutenant. Thank you."

"Is there anything else you need sir? Anything I can get you?"

Hux finally looks up, appreciative of your thoroughness. "No. You're free to go, lieutenant," he excuses you with a small, thankful nod. "Though, if you feel so inclined, you could help me finish up some data entry later… My quarters at say, eight-thirty?"

You're torn- wanting to spend time with him on the one hand, and hoping he isn't just using you to further his work on the other.

"You'd technically be on the clock," Hux clarifies. "So if anyone asks, you have a perfectly acceptable reason for being there. And, I'd very much enjoy your company."

You blush, unable to deny him, even if it means working overtime. "Alright," you agree. "Eight-thirty it is."

The following hour and a half passes in the blink of an eye. Back in your room, you splash some cool water in your face to try and re-energize yourself for the evening. After freshening up a bit, you grab your data pad and head towards the General's quarters. You're pleased to find the hallways rather barren. Nobody seems to take any interest in your whereabouts, and you breathe a sigh of relief as you press the button on the intercom outside his door.

"Yes?" the General's voice comes through the small speaker mounted on the wall.

"It's me, sir," you reply, dropping the formalities since there's no one else around.

A moment later the door slides open, revealing your impeccably-postured boss. How does he stand so straight and proper all the time? You wonder. It's truly inhuman.

"Won't you come in, lieutenant?" Hux waits for the door to shut behind you before immediately winding an arm around your waist and pressing an eager kiss to your lips.

You're startled by his enthusiasm, slowly melting into his unexpected embrace.

"I've been waiting to do that all day," he admits, stroking your cheek with his thumb.

"Oh really? And here I thought you were so focused on your work…" you tease with a smug grin. "I should've known you were merely fantasizing about your new assistant all day."

"I'm an excellent multitasker," the General counters proudly.

"And modest too," you retort with a small laugh.

Hux releases you, takes you by the hand and leads you into the living area. He'd already poured two glasses of wine, which were sitting on the coffee table amongst stacks of paperwork.

You sigh as you remember why you're here. Work. It would always be the underpinning of your relationship. Oh well. You'll take what you can get.

"Have you eaten?" Hux asks. _Is that a hint of concern in his voice?_

"Yes, I just had something before coming over," you inform him.

"Good, good. I hope I'm not overworking you…" the General muses.

You shake your head reassuringly as Hux takes a seat beside you on the couch, placing one of the wine glasses in your hand.

You are beginning to love this side of him. The casual side. Behind closed doors, the General is slowly beginning to unravel and reveal his true self to you. It would be a long and timely process no doubt, but one in which you are already enthralled.

You accept the drink, thanking him, but unable to ignore your amusement. "My, my, fraternizing with subordinates, drinking on the job… look at you breaking all the rules you're sworn to uphold."

Hux quirks an eyebrow at you. "You minx," he mutters with warning eyes.

You look away and sip your wine, relishing in the moment.

It isn't all fun and games though. There's work to be done, and it isn't long before the two of you dive in and begin transferring some data from written to digital form. Normally a low-level worker would do this sort of thing, but it happened to be classified information, which landed it squarely in Hux's jurisdiction.

After awhile, the General receives a message.

"Ugh," he groans in annoyance.

"What is it?" you ask curiously.

"There's a situation in the hanger. Looks like I'll have to go and reprimand some insubordinate employees," he announces, standing up and grabbing his hat.

"Shall I go, then?" you wonder, feeling strange about being left alone in his suite.

"No need. You can stay here. I shouldn't be long."

Hux departs and your first instinct is to continue working, hoping you'd impress him with your progress. However as time ticks on, you find it increasingly difficult to focus. It's getting late and there's an uncomfortable chill in the air. The wine probably isn't doing you any favors either. You check the clock. Hux had only been gone half an hour, yet it feels like an eternity.

Feeling sleepy, you decide to get up and move around to warm yourself. The General's accommodations are spacious, but not ostentatious. You envy the fact that he has a private kitchen while 'commoners' like yourself are forced to dine with the masses. _Totally unfair_. He doesn't even have the time to put the space to good use.

Your curiosity gets the better of you as you wander down the hall towards what can only be his bedroom. _Dammit._ There's a security system on the door. _Of course there is…_ You roll your eyes and head back to the living room.

Hux had left his greatcoat draped over the chair. You walk over to it and run your fingers across the surface, admiring its design. _I'll bet it's warm,_ you think longingly, noting the thick fabric. With but a moment's hesitation, you pick up the garment and slide your arms inside. The General is a relatively slim man, but the coat still swallows you like some sort of exoskeleton. You hug your arms around your body, inhaling his scent vicariously through the article of clothing. It is, indeed, warm. And pleasant.

Feeling content, you return to your spot on the sofa, taking another sip of wine before diving back into your work. Another thirty minutes pass and your head is growing heavy. You lean down on the armrest meaning to rest your eyes for a moment, but unintentionally drift into a sound sleep.

* * *

"Well, well, well… someone has gotten quite comfortable in my absence." You are startled awake by the General's voice, confused at first by the amused smirk on his face. Hux's eyes float over you from head to toe, drinking in your image. You find yourself at a loss for words as you realize he'd caught you red handed. "That coat is certainly more becoming on you than it is on me," he remarks as he removes his hat and gloves.

"Debatable," you retort with a sleepy grin. It just so happened that you rather liked seeing the General in the long black garment.

Hux walks over to where you're lying on the couch, crouching down in front of you. He looks into your eyes for a moment before reaching up and removing the clip from your hair, letting the long strands tumble loosely over your shoulders. "You're quite lovely with your hair down, lieutenant. Shame it's against regulation to wear it this way."

You reach out and tug on the collar of his shirt, pulling him forward until his lips meets yours for a kiss.

Without breaking away, the General maneuvers himself onto the couch, pinning you beneath him.

Your breath hitches and your heart flutters erratically. This is all still so new and so unexpected, especially from him.

Hux slips a hand inside the coat, letting it settle on your waist as he leans down and kisses your neck. "Mmmm," you moan contently, overwhelmed by his display of affection, but your heavy eyelids don't go unnoticed.

"I do believe I've worn you out, Lieutenant," Hux remarks with an amused laugh.

The General settles into the couch behind you, and you promptly turn and snuggle into his chest. He seems surprised at first- by how comfortable you are in his arms. The last thing you remember is feeling a pair of lips against your forehead before everything goes black.


End file.
